TMPaSS fan-episode1:Three is Family-Roberto Nevillis
by BlueAardmanDreamworksfan123
Summary: Abbigail makes her first appearance on the show/Roberto Nevillis is helped in order to create the concept of homework.
1. Chapter 1

**Three's a Family/ Roberto Nevillis**

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for being dead these past few months. I just started high school a few months ago, and I still haven't totally settled down. I have been meaning to make/ finish more stories, but I haven't had too much inspiration lately. After re-watching some episode from season 3 of "The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show", I decided to make my very own episode! Sit back and enjoy the show, everyone!**_

[Opening Theme Song]

Inside the Peabody penthouse, Orcoptitron introduces the stars of the talk show.

Orcoptitron: Ladies and gentlemen, DreamWorks Animations proudly presents your hosts, Mr. Peabody and his boy, Sherman.

The studio audience cheers as Mr. Peabody and his son, Sherman, head down the steps to the studio.

Mr. Peabody: (happy) Welcome everyo-

?: (hurried) Hey, wait for me!

Mr. Peabody turned around to see a small girl running down the steps he had come out of. She had cat-like ears and a dog-like tail with brown fur. Her face was peach with freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was wearing a black and white shirt with black shorts like Sherman and wore circular glasses.

Mr. Peabody: (shocked, apologetic) Oh! Where are my manners! Everyone, this is my adopted daughter, Abbigail.

Sherman: (excited) But you can call her Abby!

Mr. Peabody: (excited) Say "hi", sweetie.

Abbigail: (shy) Um…hi!

Audience: (adores Abby) Aww!

Mr. Peabody: (happy) Tonight, we will be showing Abby how we do things on this show.

Sherman: (happy) And later, we will be having a special surprise for Abby!

Mr. Peabody shushed Sherman before he could reveal anything else.

Abbigail: (confused) Wait, what?

Mr. Peabody: (chuckles, nervous) Oh, you know Sherman. He's always saying…words.

Abbigail: (laughs) Yeah, he does say a lot of words!

With a sigh of relief, Mr. Peabody gets back to the task at paw.

Mr. Peabody: (excited) Sherman, the "Time Travel Envelope", please.

Abbigail: (confused) The Time Travel what?

Mr. Peabody: (explanatory) Every night, we tell a story about a time travel adventure we've had using the WAYBAC. We keep the record of our adventure in an envelope.

Sherman: (excited) Okay, Mr. P! Abby, I need your help with this.

Abbigail: (happy) Okay! What do you want me to do?

Sherman: (happy) You can stand on that 'x'.

Abbigail: (confused) What 'x'?

Sherman: (points at floor) Um, THAT one.

Abbigail: (looks at 'x') Oh, okay!

Abbigail stands on top of the 'x'.

Abbigail: (happy) What now?

Sherman: (sinister) Enjoy the flight!

Abbigail: (confused) Wait a minute, WHAT?

At that moment, Abby was shot into the air. As she screamed, Mr. Peabody was horrified.

Mr. Peabody: (angry) Sherman, what were you thinking?!

Sherman: (confused) What? The envelope is up there!

The audience laughs as Mr. Peabody rubs the back of his neck. Once Abby reached the ceiling, crashed into it.

Abbigail: (muffled) Hey, I found the envelope!

The audience cheers.

Mr. Peabody: (concerned) Abby, are you able to get out?

Abby then fell on top of Mr. Peabody with an orange envelope in her mouth.

Mr. Peabody: (strain) Nevermind.

Mr. Peabody takes the envelope out of Abby's mouth, stand up and helps her up.

Mr. Peabody: (brushing himself off) Thank you, Abby.

Abbigail: (stretching) No problem!

Mr. Peabody: (excited) Now, to make sure that the contents of this envelope is 100% true, Ms. Hughes everyone!

Abbigail: (confused) Who?

On cue, Ms. Hughes rolled out, sitting at her usual desk. Mr. Peabody walks over to get the envelope stamped by Ms. Hughes.

Mr. Peabody: (happy) Ms. Hughes, this is my daughter, Abbigail. Now, can you-

Ms. Hughes: (grunts) Uggggh.

Ms. Hughes looks over at Abbigail and has googly eyes. She reaches over and hugs her.

Ms. Hughes: (sweetly grunts) Aaaawwww!

Abbigail: (shy) Um…hi to you too, Ms. Hughes.

Audience: (adores) Awww…

Mr. Peabody: (sweetly) Yes, she is cute, but, Ms. Hughes, if you could just stamp…um…

Ms. Hughes: (sweetly grunts) Aaaawwww!

Ms. Hughes starts squeezing Abbigail like a stuffed toy. Abbigail's faced turned blue.

Abbigail: (choking) Mr. Peabody…could you please get this…Hughes off me? I can't…

Mr. Peabody: (sternly) Ms. Hughes!

Ms. Hughes shakes her head and puts Abbigail down. Patting Abby's head, Ms. Hughes stamps the orange envelope.

Mr. Peabody: (happy) Ms. Hughes, everyone!

The audience applauds her as she rolls off stage.

Mr. Peabody: (worried) Are you alright, Abby?

Abbigail: (wheezing) I just…need to…lay down.

Mr. Peabody walks over to his chair.

Mr. Peabody: (excited) While Abby takes a breather, let us begin tonight's time travel adventure!

[To Be Continued]

 _ **A/N: Tell me what you think of the start of this episode. I will try to have the next part up as soon as possible.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Three's a Family/ Roberto Nevillis**

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for being dead these past few months. I haven't really been focused on all my social media lately. I'm on summer vacation now, so I will have time to update more of my stories. Enjoy this part! (Also, if you see a line that has "PN" at the beginning of it, it stands for "Peabody Narrating".)**_

Mr. Peabody and Sherman are in the WAYBAC.

PN: Sherman and I set the WAYBAC to 1095, Venice, Italy to see Roberto Nevillis, the man who created the concept of homework.

The WAYBAC landed in the city of Venice, right in front of a small school house.

Sherman: (annoyed) I can't believe we have to go to school. It's the weekend!

Mr. Peabody: I understand Sherman, but Roberto, at the time, was a teacher at this school. We'll be able to see how he got the idea of giving children homework.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman walked into the school house. Once inside, they see Roberto Nevillis teaching his students addition and subtraction.

Roberto: (excited) Okay class, can anyone tell me what 1+1 is?

A little girl in the front of the room raises her hand.

Roberto: (excited) Yes, you in the front!

Girl: (dumbfounded) Umm…Is it 5?

Roberto: (disappointed) No.

Boy: (dumbfounded) 3?

Roberto: (disappointed) No.

Sherman: (yells) 22!

Mr. Peabody: (angry) Sherman!

Roberto: (angry) No!

Roberto starts flipping chairs and tables.

Roberto: (angry) This is BASIC MATH, children!

Girl: (confused) I thought this was science.

Roberto starts screaming as he continues to flip things.

Sherman: (confused) Wow, Roberto sure is upset, Mr. P!

Mr. Peabody: (concerned) Mr. Nevillis, are you alright.

Roberto walks over to Mr. Peabody, still steaming.

Roberto: (upset) No Mr. Doggy. My class is falling behind in math. It they do not pass the class, they BASICALLY fail at life! I'll be the WORST teacher in history!

Sherman: (curiously) Seems like they need a way to practice more when they aren't at school, Mr. Nevillis!

Mr. Peabody: (agrees) Yes, they might be able to pass that way.

Roberto thought deeply for a few seconds.

Roberto: (excited) I've got just the thing!

PN: (excited) At that moment, Roberto ran out of the room and, in 20 seconds, ran back with…a piece of chalk?

Mr. Peabody: (curious, confused) I'm sorry, Mr. Nevillis, but, what is that for exactly.

Roberto: (excited) You'll see, Mr. Doggy!

Mr. Peabody: (annoyed) It's Mr. Peabody…

Roberto writes something on the board.

Sherman: (Reads board) "24-hour school!?" Mr. Peabody, he can't do that!

Mr. Peabody: (confused) Mr. Nevillis, what are you doing?

Roberto: (determined) If these children don't learn anything outside of school, why let them out? I've locked us in so we can learn math FOREVER!

Sherman: (panicking) What are we gonna do, Mr. P? These kids have to go home!

Mr. Peabody: (concerned) I don't know, Sherman. But if we don't get Roberto to release these kids $ just give them homework, the future might not be too bright…

 _ **A/N: I feel like I could have made up a different issue for Mr. Peabody and Sherman to face. Whatever.**_


End file.
